While a variety of shoe soles are known in the art, many of the current designs do not facilitate maintaining the foot in a properly oriented position during use of footwear or a shoe sole while the undersurface of the shoe sole is adapted to accommodate variations in the terrain upon which the footwear or shoe sole is being used. In addition, none of the footwear or shoe soles hereto known allows the internal structure of the shoe sole to be readily changed and/or programmed to suit a particular type of activity that the shoe sole will commonly experience.